Last Friday Night
by eun.min.tucker
Summary: Stan Marsh encontrándose en un estado de absoluta depresión por la partida de su novia Wendy a Nueva York, es invitado a la casa de los Donovan a una fiesta para tratar de animarlo pero dicha celebración tendrá resultados totalmente inesperados para él cuando la mañana llegue y tenga que recordar que fue lo que paso en la pasada noche del viernes.
1. ¿que carajos paso ayer?

Era un nuevo día en las nevadas montañas de un pequeño pueblito llamado south park ubicado en colorado, los pájaros trinaban sus canciones extrañas, que provocaban que un joven chico de cabello azabache perdiera la paciencia, no estaba precisamente en un estado que dejara ver felicidad; es más tenia fuertes punzadas en la cabeza y esas aves no hacían nada más que encabronarlo a cada _«pío»_ que chillaban, eso mezclado con la sed que recorría su garganta y el cuerpo pesado como un saco de patatas; eran los síntomas claros de una noche de juerga que el joven Stan Marsh de 17 años recordaba a medias, si es que acaso podía recordar algo.

Con un gran pesar abrió lentamente los parpados dejando ver unos ojos azules como el mar junto a varias marcas rojas a su alrededor, que daban claros indicios de que había sido una gran noche; Se froto las sienes en busca de un inútil cesar del dolor que tenía y de paso también algún vestigio de recuerdos de esa noche, entonces le vino algo; Un conjunto de imágenes algo borrosas pero audibles para el, que lentamente se reproducían en su cabeza.

-¿hey Stan vienes hoy a lo de clyde?- le hablo un atractivo chico de ojos tan claros como el cielo y cabellos tan amarillos como el oro.

-no lo se, no tengo muchos ánimos...- resoplo Marsh al mismo tiempo que cerraba su libro y fijaba sus ojos al cristal de la ventana de aquel salón de clases.

-¿oh vamos no me digas que estas emo otra vez?, viejo déjala ya, tampoco es que te la hayas cogido ¿no?- soltó sin más su rubio amigo mientras jugueteaba con el cordón del gorro de su naranja capucha -esta cerrada aun...-

-no estoy emo Kenny y no la dejare, solo estamos pasando por un mal momento- dijo mirándolo con algo de incomodidad, la verdad duele dicen por ahí y vaya que a el le dolía, pero que más podía hacer si su novia no le hablaba hacia ya 3 semanas desde que partió a nueva york.

-como sea, deberías venir de seguro que te olvidas de toda esa mierda un rato- hablo el rubio mientras le daba pequeños golpes en el hombro a su amigo que parecía tener un semblante más deprimente cada día que pasaba, quizás se debía a la falta de sexo o en verdad extrañaba mucho a Wendy; pero en cosas del amor era demasiado complicado saber así que el simplemente prefería no opinar.

-vale de acuerdo voy... pero no haré nada- dijo con su mirada aún en el cielo cubierto de nubes como era costumbre allí en south park, parecía que el cielo sabia perfectamente que el azabache no se sentía muy animado.

_«si como no»_ se respondía a su falta de fuerza de voluntad mientras se tallaba los ojos y aclaraba la vista para cerciorarse de que no estaba sin su ropa, pues sus amigos, aunque a veces fueran buenos tipos, los conocía demasiado bien y sabia que tan cabrones podían llegar a ser, seguramente más de alguno torturaría al primer desgraciado en caer ante la ingesta masiva de alcohol de esa noche, afortunadamente el solo perdió su camiseta, dedujo al notar que tenía su pecho descubierto al sentir una ligera brisa recorrerle el cuerpo; miro a su alrededor y vio que estaba en la habitación de clyde más precisamente en su cama, junto con unas botellas de vodka, ron y otras cosas por el suelo,_«con razón me retumba la cabeza»_ se decía a si mismo un tanto sorprendido pero a la vez orgulloso de su resaca, vio a su derecha una mesita de noche que tenía un pequeño reloj que marcaba las 9:30 y junto a este un pequeño cuadro en el que estaban clyde y Token sonriendo mientras Black le rodeaba el hombro al castaño, para nadie era un misterio que ellos se traían algo, al menos a Token se le notaba demasiado pero quizás clyde era demasiado el para siquiera darse cuenta de que su "secreto" no era secreto; el pelinegro desvió la mirada sin ánimos al recordar que en su habitación también tenia una foto así, de el y su chica de cuando cumplieron 3 meses, con la vista fija en las sabanas celeste claro de aquella cama se preguntaba si algún día volvería a south park, si a veces lo extrañaba y si ella aún lo quería como el a ella, suspiró sin ánimos dispuesto a recostarse de nuevo; todavía era temprano y tomo la desición de irse solo hasta que alguien lo sacara de ahí ,fue cuando reposo su mano en la almohada y luego de sentir un murmullo a un lado suyo sobre la cama que entendió que no estaba solo.

Miro de reojo esperando encontrarse con que algún pobre chico haya caído antes o después que el en aquella acolchada cama y fue entonces que toda esa calma y quizás algo de resaca, se fueron al diablo y todos esos pensamientos en Wendy cambiaron a maldiciones que comenzaron a brotar de la cabeza junto con una mueca digna de una fotografía, si esta era una broma fue de seguro la mejor que le hayan jugado en toda su vida.

Junto a el yacía placidamente dormido un guapo y pelirrojo chico de piel blanca como la nieve, estaba acurrucado a un lado del ojiazul con una cara de tranquilidad que hubiera echo decir _"ahh"_ a cualquiera que lo viera, cualquiera excepto Marsh; el lo veía confundido y sin saber que hacer ante la situación, sin duda este era un extraño despertar, mucho más que el día en el que despertó y tenía a Michael jackson a su lado.

Su judío y mejor amigo estaba junto a el con el pecho descubierto, tenia unas marcas en sus hombros y en algunos lugares aparentemente visibles del cuello que junto con esa cara hacían ver a Kyle Broflovski como un bello, tierno y violable chico.

-espera... ¿¡QUE!?- dijo mientras se revolvía las oscuras hebras de su cabeza buscando alguna coherente respuesta a esto que estaba pasando dejando de lado el comentario que había pensado sobre Kyle dormido así, al mismo tiempo unas varias preguntas surgían en su cabeza. ¿Como paso esto?, ¿esos chupones los había echo el? _«¿Vez a alguien más aquí?»_ se respondió, ¿que pasaría ahora? y la más importante, ¿quien se la metió a quien?.

Eran unas de sus preguntas que se hacia mientras miraba por segundos al pelirrojo que tenía a su lado, al parecer el no fue el sometido pues no le dolía nada de su parte trasera, pensó cuando una curiosidad enorme apareció en su cabeza sobre si de la cintura para abajo había algo de ropa; quizás y a lo mejor esas marcas solo eran alucinaciones y quizá solo quizá, esto no era más que un loco momento. Lentamente respiro un bocanada de aire y aún con sus manos temblorosas levanto la sabana de la cama, dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que seguían ahí sus boxers de color rojo y franja azul, solo le quedaba virar su mirada a su izquierda y cerciorarse de que Kyle seguía igual que el si no es que traía más ropa consigo, se giro un poco y guardo silencio al ver a Kyle murmurar palabras extrañas _«estará hablando en judío» pensó _Stan mientras lo miraba voltearse y darle al azabache una vista completa de su blanco y deslumbrante pecho dejando ver alguno que otro chupeton.

El azabache se quedo estático sin saber como reaccionar_,«¿lo esta haciendo apropósito?»_ pensó mientras un calor se instalaba en sus mejillas junto con un leve pero notorio carmín, pero poco le importo ya que se quedo embelesado viendo el cuerpo del pelirrojo desde su alborotado cabello rojo pasando por sus largas pestañas que ocultaban unos inusuales pero cautivadores ojos verdes, sus carnosos labios rojizos, sus rosados pezones perfectamente alineados el uno del otro y más abajo de el una sabana que aunque dejaba al descubierto parte del miembro de kyle,stan seguía sin poder confirmar si seguía con algo que lo cubriera, no se dio cuenta del tiempo que estuvo ahí viendo dormir a Kyle hasta que una estupida y jodida ave choco contra la ventana de la habitación haciéndolo saltar del susto a el y a Kyle.

-¡ah!... pero que... - chillo levantándose a ver al ave preguntándose como diablos choco y tras de el estaba la respuesta,un cuadro de un paisaje bastante realista por cierto de algún bosque y lago, seguramente la pobre ave pensó que si seguía su camino llegaría ahí; el azabache se compadeció del animal y abrió la ventana para ver si no había muerto, tras cerciorarse de que vio al ave levantarse y mirar a todos lados le regalo un trinear que no hizo más que molestar a Marsh e instintivamente cubrirse los oídos, pero por más que lo hizo no pudo ensordecer la tenue y suave voz del somnoliento judío que se incorporaba a un nuevo día.

-¿Stan?- dijo tallándose los ojos aun somnoliento y con un semblante jodidamente sensual y cautivador.

-mierda...- susurro Marsh mientras su mirada y la de el se cruzaron; apenas amanecía en south park, los pájaros trinaban sus canciones más extrañas y ese par ya tenia algo que hacer; recordar que carajos paso ayer...


	2. No todo es siempre un final feliz

Cada vez que se comete un error instintivamente buscamos algo o alguien a quien culpar ya sea para evitar seguros conflictos o simplemente por no querer hacernos responsables de nuestros despreocupados actos; pero,¿que se supone que debería hacer Stan Marsh en una situación como esta?, ¿a quien debería culpar para salir de esto?,simplemente no sabia como reaccionar y menos aún frente al que fue desde siempre su mejor amigo prácticamente desnudo y con marcas de chupetones en el cuerpo, viéndolo despreocupadamente mientras se tallaba sus verdes ojos.

-¿Stan...?,¿que paso...con tu ropa?- hablo Brofloski mientras lo veía frente a la ventana llevando solo un bóxer de los usuales colores de su amigo pelinegro -y... y porque estoy yo...- dijo sintiendo una ligera brisa recorrerle el pecho, sus mejillas se enrojecieron mimeticamente adoptando el color de sus rojos cabellos que ocultaba normalmente tras su gorra verde -¿y mi ropa?,¿¡s-son chupetones!?- chillo alarmado queriendo encorvarse para cubrirse y sintió una fuerte punzada en su parte baja que lo mando de vuelta a su posición anterior haciéndolo gemir de dolor y odiarse por dejar a Marsh escuchar eso aunque pensándolo bien, quizás y que otras cosas había escuchado de la boca del pelirrojo.

-¿Kyle estas bien?- entre todas las preguntas estupidamente fuera de discusión esta era una de esas, preguntarle si estaba bien era como preguntarle a Cartman si alguna vez dejaría de ser un cabrón hijo de puta, o a Token si dejaría alguna vez de ser negro, sé callo inmediatamente luego de que Kyle lo fulminara con una mirada cargada de odio de esos ojos verdes, Stan dio un paso atrás algo nervioso, realmente tenía suerte ya que si las miradas mataran Marsh ya llevaría muerto 20 segundos y contando.

-¡como quieres que este bien!,mi cabeza me duele, no tengo mi ropa, tengo estos chupetones que me haz hecho tu por todo el cuerpo y me duele el jodido cu_- ok, se callo en seco en ese instante, eso era demasiada información que en ese momento según Kyle, Stan no merecía saber, se cubrió con las sabanas ocultando su cara para no tener que verlo a el; su cabeza le dolía y sus nervios estaban ya al tope, ya incluso temblaba como lo hacia Tweek todos los días; En su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez idiota, idiota, idiota, se armo de valor para no dejar caer ninguna lágrima, no sabia si era por el dolor del culo o que pero sentía que algo se había arruinado en ese preciso instante, entonces escucho su voz.

-yo... yo no recuerdo aún lo que paso, aún me es extraño todo esto, Kyle yo nunca quise_- hablo el azabache con un hilo de voz temeroso pero a la vez sincero de sus palabras.

-cállate ya quieres, todo esto es tu culpa- soltó el avergonzado pelirrojo, imaginándose lo peor, su instinto le decía que si su amigo, si es que podría seguir llamándolo así, seguía hablando el seguiría sufriendo más y más.

-¿¡espera, que!?, ¿como que mi culpa?,los dos estamos iguales; Uno peor que el otro pero... no me culpes a mi de todo- murmuro algo molesto; Pasaron la noche juntos ,si, pero eso no era solo culpa de él, nadie había obligado a Kyle a meterse con el pelinegro y nadie los había obligado a los dos a beber tanto, simplemente paso.

-solo... no quiero oírte, quiero estar solo...- dijo en voz baja a el azabache. Por su parte el ojiazul decidió apresurar significativamente su salida de la habitación de Clyde y así mismo de la casa de los Donovan; en silencio tomo su ropa y suspirando salio de la habitación dejando completamente solo a Broflovski junto con sus confusas emociones.

Una vez sintió la puerta cerrarse se descubrió de la sabana y miro a la esquina de la ahora solitaria habitación, solo estaba el y podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana ya que todos estaban demasiado borrachos como para levantarse siquiera a hacerlo callar, respiro una gran bocanada de aire y sintió como de sus verdes orbes caían unas tibias gotas por sus mejillas, entre sollozos se lamento lo que acababa de ocurrir; se odiaba por no haberse resistido a los encantos de su pelinegro amigo, aún sabiendo el estado deplorable en el que estaba. Aunque siempre supo que al fin y al cabo esto lo lastimaría más a el que al propio Stan, pero no le importo... Al final la carne fue débil y ahora la estaba pagando. Se acerco a el lugar en el que hacia unos instantes había estado dormido junto a el pelinegro y se recostó ahí; Sintió el perfume de su cabello en la almohada y respiro profundamente aquel aroma para luego ver aquellas botellas regadas por el piso de la habitación, recordó entonces cuando comenzó a beber despreocupadamente y llego Stan a su lado tambaleándose con una botella de vodka en su mano y sonriendo como hacía mucho no lo veía sonreír.

-¿Stan?, pensé que no te gustaban estas cosas,¿como llegaste aquí?- pregunto curioso al ver a Stan sentarse a su alrededor de aquel mullido sofá de color escarlata y rodear el hombro del pelirrojo mientras reía, saltaba a la vista que estaba mas que ebrio.

-Kenny me invitó, es un gran amigo ¿sabías?, todos ustedes son grandes amigos- dijo alzando la botella de vodka de un lado a otro y luego de un sorbo siguió -excepto tu Cartman, tu eres un gordo de mierda- dijo con un ceño fruncido señalando al castaño que estaba hablando con Butters y Kenny.

-jodete Stan-respondió dándose la media vuelta para seguir con la platica.

-¿Stan cuanto has bebido?, estas completamente borracho- hablo el ojiverde mientras veía con preocupación como sin problema alguno Marsh se bebía la botella de vodka como si en su interior no tuviera más que agua - dame eso, te hará mal- dijo tratando de quitarle la botella de la boca lo que ocasiono un forcejeo que termino con la ropa del pelinegro mojada con vodka.

-¡Kyle!, mi más grande y mejor amigo, tu siempre preocupándote por mi, ¡te amo!- grito Marsh sin notar que en las mejillas de Broflovski se instalaba un carmín que para suerte de el se camuflaba entre la poca iluminación de la ambientación de la casa de los Donovan.

-ya te ensuciaste, dame eso- dijo quitándole de la botella y bebiéndose lo que quedaba del contenido de un sorbo -ahh ¿como puedes beber esto así como así?- dijo haciendo una mueca al sentir el vodka recorrerle la garganta y dejando tras su paso un ardor que no frecuentaba experimentar el pelirrojo, no era un muy buen bebedor pero si tenia que beber, bebía. -te vas a la cama ahora, no quiero que te de algún coma o quizás que por seguir bebiendo- soltó y se levanto con dificultad del sofá tomando la mano del pelinegro apoyándolo en su hombro.

-¿adonde vamos?, Kyle yo no me quiero ir, solo un trago más- suplico Marsh sin conseguirlo pues Kyle no le presto atención y dado al estado en el que se encontraba no estaba en una favorable posición para negociar.

-listo... wow si que pesas- dijo luego de lanzarlo a la cama de la habitación de Clyde, tenía cuadros por todas partes de star wars y de tacos y un cuadro muy bonito con una firma ya conocida por el pelirrojo, suspiro al sentir gimotear al pelinegro y siguió con sus cuidados -ahora quítate eso que huele a alcohol- dijo señalando la chaqueta del pelinegro.

-¿porque te preocupas tanto por mi Kyle?- pregunto con un tono de curiosidad mezclado con borrachera al judío que solo lo miraba esperando a que le hiciera caso.

-porque te quiero...- susurro el ojiverde mientras se acercaba a quitarle la chaqueta color café -porque somos amigos...- siguió sonriendo sin mucho ánimo.

-ah...- suspiro Marsh reposando su cabeza en el pecho de Broflovski para luego subir sigilosamente hacia la cara de el pelirrojo que no lo noto hasta que sintio un susurro que le puso los pelos de punta - desearía que fueras chica Kyle -hablo el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a el y tomaba sus manos entrelazando sus dedos -eres tan distinto de ella... me haces sentir que realmente te importo- dijo esbozando una sonrisa melancólica.

-claro que me importas, escucha yo... digo tu_-fueron sus palabras sin terminar a causa de un travieso beso en los labios que le dio el pelinegro a Kyle -s-Stan que estas ah- y otro más.

-¿no quieres?- pregunto despreocupadamente mientras se detuvo sintiendo el agitado respirar de Kyle, al parecer la había cagado pero que iba a saber el si estaba borracho y caliente; un silencio incomodo pero corto intento llenar la habitación hasta que kyle en silencio poso sus manos sobre la cara del ebrio ojiazul y se acerco dándole un pequeño pero a la vez fuerte beso lleno de los sentimientos que tanto tiempo se guardo solo para el, como una especie de secreto prohibido.

El beso continuo y a medida que pasaba el tiempo más profundo se volvía, los gemidos del judío llenaron la habitación y los oídos del pelinegro, los cuales solo provocaban que diera rienda suelta a todo ese amor y falta de tacto contenida por ya tanto tiempo; Kyle por su parte no podría haber deseado nada mejor que esto, aunque sabía que esto no era correcto poco le importo al sentir las caricias del ojiazul, sus frías manos recorrieron cada parte de el y junto con esos besos hicieron al judío alcanzar la felicidad máxima, si en alguna parte de nueva york estaba Wendy preguntándose por Stan no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, por el Wendy podría irse al mismo infierno. Desperdiciar el inmenso cariño y devoción que le ofrecía sin nada a cambio Stan era algo que el jamás despreciaría, siempre lo amo incluso más que esa zorra, y ahora podía demostrárselo, no se dio cuenta si Stan lo escucho confesarle que lo amaba entre gemidos que nunca pensó darlos en estas circunstancias; Rogaba por que al menos stan entendiera sus sentimientos aún y con todo el alcohol parecía imposible pero en ese momento, todo importaba una mierda.

-¿que se supone que debo hacer ahora?- se pregunto el pelirrojo mirando las botellas en el suelo dejando caer las ultimas lagrimas que parecían interminables. Eran las 10:00 en south park y Kyle Broflovski de 17 años entendía al fin que no todo es siempre un final feliz.


	3. Lo que debemos ser

Era una fría mañana en south park, pero aún y así se podían ver a los niños jugueteando montados en sus trineos y algunos tras una barricada mientras le lanzaban bolas de nieve a los autos que transitaban por aquella calle en la que un guapo chico rubio caminaba recordando con nostalgia como un grupo de niños hacían exactamente lo que él y sus amigos vivieron en el día a día cuando cursaban cuarto grado, esbozo una sonrisa y poso sus ojos azules en el cielo despejado con nubes caprichosas revoloteando por ahí, sintió la fría brisa rozar su blanca piel y se retiro la capucha naranja que le cubría las alborotadas y rubias hebras para sentir mejor el invernal viento siguiendo su camino hacia la parada del autobús como era costumbre, tenía asuntos que arreglar con una molesta pero significativa chica que no lo dejaba en paz, suspiro bajando la vista y vio a un conocido pelirrojo apoyado en la señal de aquella parada con la mirada perdida al cielo como si buscara algo.

-¿kyle?-le hablo el oji azul al judío que estáticamente se encontraba ahí como un muñeco, supo que al menos respiraba al ver el aire caliente que salía de sus rosados y carnosos labios, sus mejillas estaban rojas seguramente por el frío pero a el parecía no importarle en lo absoluto. -kyle, hey-dijo y luego silbo para que este pudiera oírlo al fin, kyle miro de reojo al rubio haciendo una mueca como diciendo "al fin llegaste", corrió hacia él y ocultando su cara en la naranja chaqueta de este se hecho a llorar -¿kyle?, ¿estás bien?- dijo algo sonrojado McCormick ante la reacción de su judío amigo; no era muy usual en el hacer eso pero lo dejo pasar debido a los desesperados sollozos que venían del pelirrojo -¿qué paso?-

-yo... lo perdí kenny... a stan, lo perdí para siempre- gimió el oji verde tratando de controlar su respiración, sus ojos le dolían, ya estaban rojos de tanto llorar por la pérdida del pelinegro que en cuanto vio a kenny no pudo aguantarlo más, sentía un nudo en su garganta, quería contarle a alguien y para su suerte en ese momento aparecía frente a él kenny.

-respira hondo y cálmate- dijo algo asustado sin saber qué hacer, recordó la veces oía a karen llorar desconsoladamente así que al igual que entonces solo atino a estrechar al pelirrojo en sus brazos y le acaricio la cabeza tratando de calmarlo -¿cómo que lo perdiste?, ¿se pelearon?-

-no... Yo... bueno nosotros, es complicado- dijo tratando de articular palabras.

-¿le dijiste que te gusta?, o quizás... ¿se acostaron?- miro expectante al judío que tenia frente a él.

-¿qu-que?, ¿cómo lo sabes?-se enrojeció avergonzado al ver el acierto total de su rubio amigo.

-por favor kyle, quizás no hable mucho pero soy un gran observador y... eso se nota- dijo riendo bajo haciendo que el pelirrojo suspirara y esbozara una pequeña sonrisa; al final y no podía ni siquiera ocultar bien el que era su más intimo secreto.

-¿quieres dar una vuelta y así me cuentas?- pregunto mientras veía de reojo como unas chicas llegaban a la parada del autobús.

-tu celular está sonando- hablo el pelirrojo viendo el bolsillo de la capucha del rubio que se movía de apoco mientras el tono de timbre sonaba más alto.

-ah... no te preocupes, no es nadie-dijo metiendo su mano en el bolsillo y a los pocos segundos el sonido ceso, rodeo el hombro del oji verde y lo llevo al lago que había cerca de allí; Eso siempre lo calmaba así que supuso que eso ayudaría un poco. En el trayecto McCormick hablo como hacía mucho no hacía, sentía su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo pero colgaba y seguía con sus ojos fijos tanto en el pelirrojo como en el camino, una vez llegados ahí kyle se sentó en una roca y dando una bocanada de aire se ánimo para tratar de dejar salir su vivencia y contarle a alguien, quizás y eso lo calmaba un poco.

-así que eso paso...-suspiró buscando algo que decir que fuera bueno pero que tampoco lo hiciera llorar -bueno si te sirve de consuelo, se veía venir... la verdad pensé que no te animarías- dijo mirando al cielo mientras se recostaba en la banca apoyando en sus manos su cabeza.

-yo también pensé lo mismo- dijo sonrojándose y sonriendo tímida y adorablemente dejando al rubio embobado unos segundos -pero al final creo que lo jodi todo- miro al suelo con melancolía mientras pateaba una piedra.

-¿pero él no te dijo nada más?, no se una explicación, disculpas ¿algo?-

-no lo deje hablar... si lo hacía, seguramente hubiera estado peor que ahora, aunque de cierto modo lo sé, preferiría que no me dijera que no cambiaria a esa zo_ Wendy, por nada-

-hay ese marsh realmente no tiene remedio-dijo suspirando molesto - mira que rechazarte por alguien que no le da sexo...- bufo mirando al cielo tratando de entender; kyle rio más y más.

-ojala todos pensáramos como tu kenny, supongo que entonces los papeles cambiarían... y dime porque no contestas el teléfono?-

-ah... pues, no quiero drama-

-¿y el mío no es drama?- dijo riendo.

-no... El de ella sí, la verdad no me gustan estas cosas del amor, prefiero el sexo casual-

-¿quién es?-hablo curioso el oji verde mirando a kenny esbozar una sonrisa de medio lado y pasarse los dedos por las comisuras del labio -es hombre o mujer, aunque claro sé que eso da igual para ti-

-es una chica que conocí, lo hicimos y pues- dijo sonriendo pícaramente -supongo que buscaba algo más, no deja de llamarme-

-¿no has pensado en ir enserio con alguien?-

-ya te lo eh dicho, es complicado, los sentimientos simplemente no me van, por eso prefiero no atarme a nadie- susurro seriamente; «quizás ya has pasado por esa experiencia» pensó kyle «y por eso se rehúsa a pasarla de nuevo», al parecer kenny sabe por lo que estaba pasando el.

-espero que encuentres a alguien-dijo kyle sonriendo al ojiazul mientras lo abrazaba dejando en un silencio completo a McCormick que luego lo estrecho igual contra su pecho -gracias por todo- susurro al rubio que acelero el latido de su corazón.

-no siento haber ayudado mucho- gruño con su mirada seria puesta en kyle.

-con escucharme me basta, ya sabré que hacer con esto...si algo sale mal puedo...-dijo mirándolo tímidamente.

-¿hablarme de eso?, claro siempre y cuando quieras- dijo sonriendo haciendo que a kyle se le subiera un rojo carmín a sus mejillas, nunca había visto sonreír así a su amigo y se veía de alguna manera, tierno; se pregunto por un momento como era la persona que se adueño del corazón de Kenny, seguramente vio muchas más veces estas y otras sonrisas ocultas del rubio y eso de alguna manera lo hizo sentirse más cercano por el hecho de compartir esa sensación de amor no correspondido.

Al día siguiente los pasillos de la escuela se veían repletos de estudiantes eufóricos animando con rimas bastante originales y algo obscenas a su equipo, algunos tenían sus rostros pintados así como con banderines y lienzos con el logo de las vacas de south park, al parecer hoy era uno de esos días en los que no habría nada que hacer en la secundaria de south park.

-¿qué sucede aquí?- dijo stan cruzando el umbral de la puerta mientras lanzaba su mochila despreocupadamente sobre la mesa y se acercaba a la radiante parejita de token y clyde.

-hoy es el partido stan, ¿lo olvidaste?- dijo token mientras veía entretenido las muecas de donovan quien garabateaba un gran papel.

-oh... creo,-«no puedo pensar en otra cosa después de todo, por suerte avise antes» se hablo a sí mismo y pregunto -¿y los demás?- dijo asomándose al papel que tenia clyde y rio al ver lo que parecía un chico alto de brazos grandes y el uniforme del equipo con una cara de "mátenme por favor".

-kyle está en el salón de arte con tweek, y kenny pues...-dijo token encogiéndose de hombros eso le dio a entender que posiblemente estuviera haciendo de las suyas.

-¿y?, ¿como esta?- hablo clyde mostrando su dibujo orgullosamente en alto

-creo que está bien... ¿es token?- hablo el pelinegro tratando de no reír.

-¿eh?... ¡no!- gruño mientras veía el dibujo de nuevo -¡es craig!, token a que se parece a él-

-pues... ¡oh mira es tweek!, digámosle que te ayude- dijo escapándose grandiosamente del castaño.

En cuanto escucho al afroamericano decir "tweek" su corazón comenzó a latir más y más rapido, sabia que el asustadizo rubio no vendría solo, ahí a su lado estaría kyle.

-¿kyle?...-susurro viéndolo al fin, habían pasado ya dos días que no sabía nada de el,y aunque sonara tonto, para el ya había pasado mucho; vio al judío cruzar el umbral de aquella puerta junto con el tembloroso rubio de ojos verdes, se sonreían amistosamente y por una milésima de segundo se alivio de verlo feliz, aunque algo le decía que no era más que una máscara que comenzaba a usar aunque viendo en retrospectiva kyle es el que la ha llevado más tiempo fue entonces cuando sintió algo oprimir su pecho y su cara cambio a melancólica.

-¿aún están aquí?, vamos debemos ir a ver a craig- chillo tweek corriendo hacia el grupito.

-está bien, aun no comienza el partido, ¡mira mi dibujo!- dijo donovan sonriente con su dibujo en alto.

-¿es token?- hablo kyle confundido mirando de lado el dibujo.

-¡que no es!- gruño el castaño dejando el dibujo en la mesa y cruzándose de brazos mientras hacia un tierno puchero.

-mira así quedara mejor- dijo el rubio tomando el lápiz y dibujando un pompón en lo que era su cabeza y en donde estaba su mano le dibujo el dedo medio en alto tan típico del pelinegro, todos estos trazos hicieron esbozar una tierna sonrisa en el rubio que se atenuó con un carmín en sus mejillas -hora si-

Broflovski por su parte ignoro completamente el gran arreglo que hizo tweek, comenzó a temblar y sus manos le sudaban, tener a stan tan cerca hacía que su pequeño corazón de 17 años se acelerara tanto que por un momento pensó que tendría un paro cardiaco, a cada milisegundo veía al alto pelinegro que tenía a unos metros de él, veía sus ojos azules siguiendo con el recorrido hasta sus labios, un calor le recorrió el cuerpo y un carmín se poso en sus mejillas al recordar esos labios en todo su cuerpo, siguió bajando hasta su pecho y cuando llego a su entrepierna despertó de un hipnótico trance «pero ¿que estas mirando kyle broflovski?» se dijo mientras volvió la vista hacia arriba y entonces se encontró con esos ojos azules viéndolo fijamente.

-kyle...yo... ¿puedo hablar contigo?- dijo stan sin quitar sus ojos del pelirrojo que se volvía cada vez más y más adorable con el singular color que se posaba en sus mejillas, asintió lentamente seguramente suponiendo para que era; tenían una conversación pendiente, cosas que saber y que responder por parte de los dos, cosas que seguramente definirían en que quedaría su ahora incierta amistad de toda la vida, en lo que se dijeran ahora estaba escribiría lo que en un futuro deberían ser.


End file.
